


Bubble Bath

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pet Names, Sappy, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Thor and Bruce celebrate Valentine’s Day.





	Bubble Bath

“It smells amazing in here,” Bruce commented as he joined his husband in the bath.

“It’s all the flowers,” Thor told him, making the water a little hotter and adding the bubble bath.

The bathroom was covered in flowers. Red roses to be exact. There were multiple bouquets of roses on the counter and around the sink, rose petals carpeting the bathroom floor, and rose petals in the tub that was slowly filling up with water and bubbles.

“I didn’t know if the petals should be in the bath before or after,” Thor explained, making Bruce giggle.

“I don’t think it matters babe. You did fine.” He leaned in for a kiss.

Now seated in the tub, Bruce turned so he could lean against Thor’s chest and stick his feet under the running water. Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce’s middle and kissed the back of his head. “Did you have a good Valentines Day my love?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied happily, covering Thor’s hands with his own, admiring their matching wedding rings.

“Good.”

There was a beat of silence and then Thor spoke again. “You’re truly amazing Bruce. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Bruce said. “I think you’re magnificent, Thor. I’m so glad to have you in my life.”

The gods grip tightened and Bruce could feel it as Thor kissed right behind his ear. “I never would have guessed when we first met that you would become the most important person in the world to me,” said Bruce with a smile, “But I’m so glad you did. Every time I see you I get butterflies. I could kiss you all day long. Forget being the most important person in the world, you _are_ my world.” As if realizing all he had said, Bruce cleared his throat. “S-sorry if that was too cheesy or whatever.”

“Nonsense,” replied Thor. “Every time you tell me you love me I can hardly breathe. I love you with all my heart Bruce. I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.”

Bruce turned to look at Thor the best he could. “Shakespeare? You’re quoting Shakespeare?”

Thor grinned. “Yes. I love you much it makes me quote Shakespeare.”

Bruce turned fully around, laughing. “Come here you.”

Bruce took Thor’s face in his hands and kissed him, nice and slow and sensual.

When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads together, Bruce’s arms falling around Thor’s neck.

“I really love you,” Bruce said softly. “There’s not enough words in any language in any universe to properly explain just how much.”

Thor caressed his face. “One day I’ll find a language in a universe that can, and when I do I won’t stop telling you. You’ll get sick of it, but I won’t stop, not ever. That’s how much I love you Bruce Banner.”

They kissed again, Thor petting Bruce’s hair with one hand.

“How did I ever get so lucky,” Bruce murmured when the kiss ended.

“I’m the lucky one,” Thor insisted. “Have you seen yourself?”

“Have _you_ seen _yourself_?” Bruce asked, laughing.

Thor began laughing too, the two of them sitting together and laughing until Thor moved to turn the water off.

“I can’t even remember when I first fell in love with you because I fall in love with you all over again each and every time I see you,” he told Bruce once he was leaning against the back of the tub again, his words making the doctor flush pink.

“Thor.......”

“I’m not finished.” The god said. “I love the way you talk and the way your hand fits perfectly in mine and how you call me pet names and how you fit perfectly inside.”

Bruce was bright red now. “Oh my _god_ Thor.”

“And I love the way you say my name and how smart you are and how you hold me in your sleep and all the little sounds you make when we make love, oh _gods_ Bruce those _sounds_......”

He would have continued forever if Bruce hadn’t kissed him to shut him up. Kissed him over and over and over, until they were both out of breath.

“I don’t think I can top that,” Bruce panted.

“Try,” Thor urged.

Bruce sighed. “Alright.”

He took a minute to think about it before speaking.

“I like your arms,” he told the god.

“My arms?”

The doctor nodded. “Yeah. They’re strong and.......and I think they’re hot.”

Thor grinned and lifted his arms to flex his biceps. “Like this?”

Bruce swallowed thickly, licking his lips. “Y-yeah. Like that.”

He cleared his throat and went on. “I love how you’re always optimistic, I rarely ever see you sad. I love how even in a room full of people you make me feel like it’s just the two of us. I love how every time you look at me you smile. Oh, I love your smile too. I love your hugs, you’re a fantastic hugger Thor.” He trailed off. “I just.....there are so many things about you. I love them all.”

Thor was smiling at him lazily, one hand rubbing up and down one of Bruce’s arms.

“I think what I love most about you is that the Other Guy loves you too. And you love him back which is just.......just amazing! You make both of us feel safe and secure and calm and.......and loved.” Bruce was crying now. “I am so, so lucky to have someone who makes us feel loved.”

And Thor was kissing him again, holding him close and moving their lips together in a way that wiped both their minds blank of everything except pleasure and love.

By the time they stopped kissing, the water was getting cold and the bubbles were almost completely gone.

Thor was the first one out of the tub and he held a warm, fluffy towel ready for Bruce, wrapping him in it once the other man got out of the tub too and kissing his nose. “I _adore_ you Bruce Banner.”

“I love you too Thor Banner. So, _so_ much.”

Thor held him close, forehead to forehead again. “Happy Valentines Day my heart.”

“Happy Valentines Day honey.”

And it was a very happy Valentines Day indeed. 


End file.
